Reviewing the Past
by LilNecro
Summary: Adopted from Aliy Chloe has not been getting much rest lately; Derek is really worried about her. Simon doesn't think he can stand being bored in the hotel for another day. Tori wants to know why Chloe has been spending so much time writing in her note pads. What's really happening here? R&R Dp reads Dp
1. Chapter 1

CPROV

"Chloe?" I heard someone called my name but my body was still over taken by sleep. I rolled on my side away from the voice in protest. "Chloe?" The voice said again and I felt something lightly shake my arm.

"Hmm…" I answered not wanting to open my eyes. When there wasn't an answer I opened my eyes a slit; my vision was made up of blobs and colored fizzled out shapes. I closed my eyes again and rubbed my fist over them; rubbing some of the sleep out of them.

When my eyes came to focus I saw Aunt Lauren sitting beside me on the full bed in our hotel room. "Chloe hon, everyone's getting ready to head down to breakfast." I closed my eyes and nestled back under the covers. "Not hungry," I murmured.

Aunt Lauren reached down to feel my forehead. "Chloe are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?" I pushed her hand away, "I'm fine I was just up late last night."

I could see her concerned look through my closed eye lids. "I'll be fine I just want to sleep in; have Derek bring me some breakfast back when he gets through if he doesn't mind." Which I knew he didn't. I didn't wait for a reply but I bet that she had a disapproving look on her face. I heard the door open then close as I slipped back into a well needed rest.

DPROV

I sipped my cup of orange juice down impatiently I wanted to waited on Chloe. This was the first hotel that we had stopped with a complimentary breakfast and you how cheap these people are with complimentary breakfasts.

There was no way that I would hold over on just a biscuit with a little gravy poured on top and one of those strange looking muffin things. Simon didn't seem to like it to much either. I watched as he munched on bland cereal; it was the only thing they had that was 'ok' for him to eat.

He smirked at me when he saw me looking my way. "So was this your's or Dad's brilliant idea to save us some money?"

I gave him a look and he held up his hand in a surrendering gesture. I grunted, "Do you think that it was my idea to haven us on the one pound diet?" "One pound diet?" Simon questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Yea because it would probably take all our food for it to weigh around a pound; now that I think about it would probably be less."

My brother made a face at me then sighed and went back to eating his cereal. The door to the little eating area open; even with my back to the door I knew who it was.

Chloe's Aunt and Tori walked over to the breakfast line grabing something for themself's. Lauren sat down across from Dad who was seated a couple tables away from us with papers spread everywhere.

However Tori, unfortunately doesn't know how to take a hint. She slumped into the seat next to us without saying a word. She nibbled at a piece of toast her gaze fixed on the table top.

Just because Chloe and Tori had sort of became friends doesn't mean I don't trust her any less then I did before. "Where's Chloe?" Tori shrugged, "Her aunt said she wasn't feeling well."

I pushed myself up from the table after swallowing my biscuit. I fixed Chloe one to go after Lauren had asked me too; and grabbed myself the rest of the muffin things that were out on the tray. I had I had about 11 when I left but had eaten six by the time I was at the door to Chloe's room.

I stopped and lightly knocked on the door to the room that Chloe shared with Lauren and Tori. When she didn't answer I figured she was still asleep so I let myself in with the key card Lauren and given me. To my surprise I found both beds empty but I could hear the shower running from behind the closed bathroom door.

I put Chloe's breakfast in the small microwave and was going to run back to my own room real quick, until I heard the shower turn off and then found myself staring at the cute, puttee girl groaning as she got up from the floor in front of me.

CPROV

-After Lauren Left-

I thought I heard someone whisper something next to my ear. Something brushed my elbow and I jumped, glancing down towards my ankles I almost let out a scream.

A corps body was slowly pulling its way towards me. I gasped and bolted up in bed; my right hand clenched my pendent tightly to my chest. The nightmares were getting to me again.

I sighed out loud and shifted so I could see the clock. Ten minutes had passed between the time when Aunt Lauren had woken me up earlier.

There was no point in going back to sleep know. I took a quick shower and pulled my wet hair up in a bun. It was still dyed black but it was a little faded now.

I would probably need to re-dye it soon. I'd have to consult with Tori though about the color. I walked out of the bathroom to busy fiddling with my hair to pay attention to where I was going and walled into a wall of flesh.

I feel flat on my butt with a thud. I groaned and slowly stared to get up when Derek reached down and scooped me up in his arms. I stared up into to gorgeous emerald eyes. "Hi," I said softly. "Hey," he replied. I let out a small giggle and leaned forward until our foreheads touched.

DPROV

"Good morning," I whispered and kissed her cheek gently. "Hmm..," she mumbled and bared her face in the crook of my neck. The door opened with a click.

"Oh god," Tori said and I lightly growled to were only Chloe could hear me. "I just ate and I do not want to see that this early in the morning."

"It's only a little past ten," Chloe pointed out raising her face from my neck. "Whatever," Tori mumbled and slammed the door as she went into the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better Chloe?" Simon closed the door to the room and pulled out a chair from the small table. "A little," she told him and I knew it was a lie. I could see the dark rings under her eyes; I wondered if it was the nightmares again.

"Um, Derek you can put me down now." Chloe said, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink. "Right," I grunted my own cheek heating.

I sat here down, "Your breakfast is in the microwave."

"Thanks," she said. She heated it up then ate about half before giving the rest to me. I ate it in less than three bites. "I'm goanna go grab something from my room, I'll be back in a minute," I told Chloe. "Hay bro wait up," Simon called. "I want to get my sketch book."

TPROV

I came out of the bathroom to find Chloe positioned at the small table of our room. She was scribbling furiously on one of her yellow writing pads. That's usually what she's been spending all her time on lately.

I stretched out on one of the beds and tuned on the TV. After about 2 seconds of annoying slice I asked, "What are you doing?"

Chloe looked up from her writing pad. "Oh, I've been helping Simon with his comic." I knew she was lying.

I got up and walked over behind her to see what she was writing. She eminently flipped the pad shut, I tried to reach down and grab it but she jumped up and pulled it out of my reach. "Oh, come on I just want to see what you wrought."

"No," she said sternly. This was not going to end well, I thought as I lunged for the writing pad in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

SPROV

"So I'm guessing there's nothing on the agenda for today as usual?" Derek just grunted in reply tempting me to roll my eyes. "We could go swimming?" I got a look for that one.

"Fine," I mumbled as we went into our room.

I grabbed my sketch book out of my back pack and waited on D. He was rummaging through the grocery bag that dad had bought the other night.

He took out the box of peanut butter crackers. "You want one?" "Defiantly," I replied catching the one he tossed to me.

Without another word he turned leading the way back to the girls' room. Derek still had the key card to their room and had absolutely no problem letting himself in; of course I trailed behind without commenting.

I stopped and blinked at the scene before me. Chloe stood on the table holding her writing pad out of reach from Tori. "What's going on here," Derek demanded.

CPROV

"What's going on here," Derek demanded as he stood in the door way. Before I could say a word Tori took the stage.

"That is what's going on here." She pointed at my yellow pad that I was holding above my head.

"She has been obsessed with thing for months now. She partially sleeps with it under her pillow. She spends all her time writing in that thing. She stays up to like 1'o clock in the morning almost every night."

Derek's eyes went to me, "Chloe is that true?" I nodded stepping down from the table and taking a few steps away from Tori.

He plucked he pad from my finger tips and flipped through it without even reading it. "What is this for?"

I sighed, "Simons comic." Derek's head whipped around to glare at his brother. "He didn't ask me to do this though," I said getting Derek's attention again.

"I was just supposed to do the story line but I couldn't really think of one so I just wrought about our adventures since I came to Lye house." "Cool," Simon said and smiled at me. I gave him a week smile in return.

"I was going mark out all the stuff he did didn't the give it to him."

"I don't get it what's the big deal?" Simon asked, glancing between Tori and me. I gadded at my bottom lip, "Well you see I wrought it from my point of view so it's kind of embarrassing."

Tori rolled her eye, "You are way to dramatic Chloe. So are we goanna read it or not?" Everyone looked at me and I sighed, "Alright."

* * *

**Hey guys so as you all now I adopted this story, and I was really happy that I was chosen. So yeah. I will be writing this story from now on so I hope you like what I write**


	3. Chapter 3- Story Prologue

Okay guys. I had time to update. I am sooooo sorry that it is taking me so long, but my internet crashed. And high school. My band director resigned this week. so stress. Sorry you guys are just here for the story right?

I do not own this story

* * *

**CPROV**

After grabbing some snacks and settling in comfortable positions around the room, we ready to start ready. "So whose goanna read first?" Tori asked; I was lying against Derek's chest when he rumbled "I will," and reached out of my writing pad.

**Twelve years earlier…**

**Mommy forgot to warn the new babysitter about the basement.**

"What does this have to do with our adventures?" Simon asked and Derek cut him a look for interrupting him.

**Chloe teetered on the top step, chubby hands reaching up to clutch both railings, her arms shaking so much she could barely hang on. Her legs shook, too, the Scooby Doo heads on her slippers bobbing. **

"Scooby Doo slipper?" Derek questioned glancing at me. "Shut up, I was like five." I turned my face towage my lap hiding my embarrassment.

**Even her breath shook, puffing like she'd been running. "Chloe?" Emily's muffled voice drifted up from the dark basement.**

Tori rolled her eyes at the story as if it could see her; when she saw me looking she rolled her eyes at me too.

**"Your mom said the Coke's in the cold cellar, but I can't find it. Can you come down and help me?"**

"Who's Emily?" Simon wondered. "She's the babysitter, keep up you idiot." Tori said examining her nails as if she had nothing better to do.

**Mommy said she'd told Emily about the basement. Chloe was sure of it. She closed her eyes and thought hard. Before Mommy and Daddy left for the party, she'd been playing in the TV room. Mommy had called, and Chloe had run into the front hall where Mommy had scooped her up in a hug, laughing when Chloe's doll poked her eye. "I see you're playing with Princess- I mean, Pirate Jasmine. Has she rescued poor Aladdin from the evil genie yet?"**

I smiled to myself remembering the good old days of being a little kid.

**Chloe shook her head, then whispered, "Did you tell Emily about the basement?" "I most certainly did. No basements for Miss Chloe. That door stays closed." When Daddy came around the corner, Mommy said, "We really need to think about moving Steve." "Say the word and the sign goes up." Daddy ruffled Chloe's hair. "Be good for Emily, kiddo." And then they were gone.**

Tori face was summon when she said, "You had the picture perfect family." I looked away, "Key word 'had'." Derek squeezed my hand; I knew Tori didn't mean any harm she was just thinking about her Dad. Well her fake dad, she still didn't know about Mr. Bae being her real Dad .

"**Chloe, I know you can hear me," Emily yelled. Chloe peeled her fingers from the railing and stuck them in her ears. "Chloe!"**

"Like that would help, very mature." Tori said

**"I c-can't go in the basement," Chloe called. "I-I'm not allowed." "Well, I'm in charge and I say you are. You're a big girl." Chloe made her feet move down one step. The back of her throat hurt and everything looked fuzzy, like she was going to cry. "Chloe Saunders, you have five seconds or I'll drag you down here and lock the door."**

"No affiance Chloe but you babysitter sounds like a real bitc-." "Simon," Derek snapped cutting him off. "Can I continue?" He growled.

**Chloe raced down the steps so fast her feet tangled and she tumbled onto a heap on the landing. She lay there, ankle throbbing, tears burning her eyes as she peered into the basement, with its creaks and smells and shadows. And Mrs. Hobb.**

I cringed right when Simon asked "Who?" I might not remember much about all the ghost that Aunt Lauren and Mom tried to cover up when I was younger but one I do remember is Mrs. Hobb.

**There'd been others, before Mrs. Hobb scared them away. Like old Mrs Miller, who'd play peek-a-boo with Chloe and call her Mary. And Mr. Drake, who'd ask weird questions, like whether anyone lived on the moon yet, and most times Chloe didn't know the answer, but he'd still smile and tell her she was a good girl. She used to like coming downstairs and talking to the people. All she had to do was not look behind the furnace, where a man hung from the ceiling,**

They all glanced at me horrified looks on their faces. "Did you really have to live with something like that?" Tori questioned her eyes held curiosity. "Yeah, though I don't really remember it." I answered, "At least not that much." I murmured so only Derek heard me.

**his face all purple and puffy. He never said anything, but seeing him always made Chloe's tummy hurt. "Chloe?" Emily's muffled voice called. "Are you coming?"**

"The word is 'no' Chloe, remember? No I will not do that no I -." I jabbed my elbow into Derek's side and shut him up. "I know I've heard that abort a thousand times."

**Mommy would say "Think about the good parts, not the bad." So as Chloe walked down the last three steps, she remembered Mrs. Miller and Mr. Drake and she didn't think about Mrs. Hobb at all… or not very much. **

At least I tried.

**At the bottom, she squinted into the near darkness. Just the night lights were on, the ones Mommy had put everywhere when Chloe started saying she didn't want to go downstairs and Mommy thought she was afraid of the dark, which she was, a little, but only because the dark meant Mrs. Hobb could sneak up on her.**

"How can a ghost sneak up on you Chloe?" Tori asked, "Their dead." I shrugged, "Lots of ways."

**Chloe could see the cold cellar door, though, so she kept her eyes on that and walked as fast as she could. When something moved, she forgot about not looking, but it was only the hanging man, and all she could see was his hand peeking from behind the furnace as he swayed. She ran to the cold cellar door and yanked it open. Inside, it was pitch black. **

"You shouldn't have been down there in the first place." Derek said to me. We shared looked before he cleared his throat and continued reading.

**"Chloe?" Emily called from the darkness. Chloe clenched her fists. Now, Emily was being really mean. Hiding on her- **

"Why would she hide if she was the one who asked you to come down there?" Simon asked, even though it seemed like he was talking more to himself.

**Footsteps pattered overhead. Mommy? Home already? "Come on, Chloe. You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?" Emily laughed. "I guess you're still a little baby after all."**

Derek shook his head in a disproving getter and pulled me closer against him

**Chloe scowled. Emily didn't know anything. Just a stupid, mean girl. Chloe would get her Coke, then run upstairs and tell Mommy, and Emily would never babysit her again.**

"You Chloe I can't really see you tattling on someone, even if you were little your just to nice." Tori said.

**She leaned into the tiny room, trying to remember where Mommy kept the Coke. That was it on the shelf, wasn't it? She darted over and stood on her tiptoes. Her fingers closed around a cool metal can. "Chloe? Chloe!" It was Emily's voice, but far away, shrill. Footsteps pounded across the floor overhead. "Chloe, where are you?"**

"Wait I'm confused is the babysitter upstairs or downstairs?" Simon asked me; I smiled. "You'll have to wait and see." He frowned and my smile grew.

**Chloe dropped the can. It hit the concrete with a crack, then rolled against her foot, hissing and spitting, soda pooling around her slippers. "Chloe, Chloe, where are you?" mimicked a voice behind her, like Emily's but not quite. Chloe turned slowly. In the doorway stood an old woman in a pink housecoat, her eyes and teeth glittering in the dark. Mrs. Hobb. Chloe wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, but she didn't dare because it only made her madder, made everything worse. Mrs. Hobb's skin rippled and squirmed.**

Derek paused and glanced at me. I nodded and gestured for him to keep going.

**Then it went black and shiny, crackling like twigs in a campfire. Big chunks fell off, plopping onto the floor. Her hair sizzled and burned away. And then there was nothing left but a skull dotted with scraps of blackened flesh. The jaws opened, the teeth still glittering. "Welcome back, Chloe."**

"That is the most revolting thing I've ever heard." Tori said she had a cracker in her hand but quickly fouled it up in her napkin. "Not to mention disgusting," Simon said. Derek had his head cocked to the side. "I wonder how she died? What made her look like that?" "Dude," Simon said to his brother. "That is one since experiment you don't want to figure out." I giggled at the look on his face as he sat there deep in thought. Simon plucked the yellow paid from his fingers, "I'll read next."


End file.
